battle for love
by storielover2k
Summary: Set Before Chris Travels To The Past And Has A love Triangle Between Chris/Bianca And My OC
1. Back Story & Prolouge

_**Charmed Battle For Love**_

 _ **Angelisa's Back Story  
**_

 _ **Angelisa was co-leader of the R**_ _ ** _ **esitance**_ and she had been a member of the **__**_**resitance**_  
for 7 years and became co-leader 5 years ago. She had became a member when she was 17  
when she witnessed he best friend Alex die at the hands of a demon that wyatt had sent to elimenate  
any witches or friends of witches that would not join him. This was when Chris recruited her.  
She is now 22 years old and is one of many members that has help make a difference between  
Wyatt and the **__**_**R**_ _ ** _ **esitance. Unfortunetly not everything was as great a year ago Angelisa had told Chris  
about her feelings for himbut Chris had told angelisa that he didn't feel the same and maybe never would.  
Luckily for Angelisa she had 3 very good friends to help her deal with helpin her to move on with her life  
the first friend was celeste who angelisa made shortly after joining the**_**_ **__**_**R**_ _ ** _ **esitance**_**_ the second and third  
friends were ben and daimen who Angelisa Met After 2 weeks after **__**_**_**_**joining the**_**_ **__**_**R**_ _ ** _ **esitance**_**_**_**_

* * *

 _ **Prolouge**_

 _ **It was several years after Wyatt became evil and turned his back on his family and what they stood for.  
Now Wyatt presently had demons answering to him and very willing to do their lords bidding.  
Wyatt was so deeply embeded in becoming lord of the underworld,  
And As lord of the underworld he had to make sure any resitance Would Not Be Tolerated!  
Because of this he had stopped caring about anyone or anything.  
The only exceptions to this rule were his brother Chris and his ex-girlfriend Celeste,  
The reasons why Chris and Celeste were excempt from this rule  
was because a very small part him didnt want his brother or ex-girlfriend hurt  
and because of this he warned his demons that absolutely under no circumstances  
were his brother Chris or his ex-girfriend Celeste be hurt in anyway or killed.  
And should they disobey his express wishes then the consequenses woul be dire  
and punisment would be beyond their worst fears so much so barbus demon of fear  
would seem like a kitten compared to what he would do to them. he sent his demons  
out to invistigate a rumour that someone had started about a **__**resitance set up to stop him.  
What Wyatt didn't know was that his brother Chris had actually set it up on the basis  
of trying to save his brother and also to carry on his mum and aunts legacy that they had left them.  
Chris was also co-leader of the **_ _**resitance the other the other co-leaders were celeste and Angelisa.  
So if one was caught the **__**resitance would still be protected.  
**_


	2. Nightmare Of A Day pt 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Nightmare of a day**_

 _ **Angelisa woke up on what she thought would be a good especially for the resistance, unfortunately, she had no inkling**_ to _ **what was about to happen.**_  
 _ **For if she did then she wouldn't have been as excited for the new day fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it.**_  
 _ **Angelisa got ready for another night of patrol put her mp3 on and put on her headphones and went to get something to eat.**_  
 _ **but before she got to the kitchen she met her best friends Alicia and** **celeste.**_

 _ **Angelisa: Hey Alicia And Celeste how are you two this morning**_

 _ **Alicia: Hey Liza I'm good**_

 _ **Celeste: hey Li I'm great**_

 _ **Angelisa: that's good glad** **your'e** **both ok**_

 _ **Alicia And Celeste: where are you off to Liza?**_

 _ **Angelisa: Oh I'm just away to get a bite to eat before I check a couple of things until I go out on patrol**_

 _ **Alicia: Ok well you uh might want to get something to eat later**_

 _ **Celeste: Um yeah Alicia's right or maybe we could go out for breakfast?**_

 _ **Angelisa: As nice as going out for breakfast sounds I need to stay here anyway what's the issue with the kitchen**_

 _ **Alicia: Well um you see Chris is in the kitchen.**_

 _ **Angelisa: And why is that an issue?**_

 _ **Celeste: Because her royal Falseness is in the kitchen as well.**_

 _ **Angelisa: ok why would that bother me**_

 _ **celeste: It shouldn't but she's in a bad mood again! plus she is probably making out with Chris**_

 _ **Alicia: isn't she's always in a foul mood**_

 _ **Angelisa: LoL good point Alicia and I really don't care who she's making out with the whole male population I need breakfast before my patrol**_

 _ **Celeste: You're right Liza let's go and just think how much we can wind Bianca up lol!**_

 _ **Alicia: LoL good idea Celeste let's give her a taste of her own medicine**_

 _ **Angelisa: that may be true Celeste but we need to set a good example as co-leaders of the resistance**_

 _ **Celeste: I hate it when you make sense and ruin my fun**_

 _ **Angelisa: Well I'm sorry Celeste but if you listened I said we can't wind her up I said nothing about Alicia being unable to wind Bianca up**_

 _ **Celeste: Liza your a genius obviously we can't wind her up but Alicia can**_

 _ **Alicia: Great idea girls ill wind her up for the three of us, especially after what Bianca and Chris did to you. I mean Bianca Pretending to be your friend when she came here then stabbing you in the back when she knew how you felt about Chris. Personally, I think it was nasty the lies she told Chris about you I mean you and Chris aren't friends anymore because of her over the top jealousy**_

 _ **Angelisa: Thanks, Guys do you two want to join me for breakfast and anyway I won't be able to hear the royal Falseness as ill have my music on**_

 _ **Alicia And Celeste: Thanks, Liza we will be happy to join you for breakfast**_

 _ **Angelisa: Cool do you think Damien and Ben would like to join us**_

 _ **Alicia: you guys wait here while I go ask the guys**_

 _ **Angelisa And Celeste: Ok see you In a bit**_

 _ **Alicia: Hey Guys have you had breakfast yet as me,**_ celeste _ **and Angelisa are about to have ours Plus her royal Falseness is in there with that idiot Chris so we thought while having our breakfast we could also be offering Angelisa some moral support**_

 _ **the guys: no we haven't had breakfast yet. we'll be right there and don't worry about Bianca we'll stand up to her if she tries anything**_

 _ **Alicia: Cool we'll see you guys in the kitchen**_

 _ **Alicia: Hey guys the boys are going to meet us in the kitchen in a wee bit**_

 _ **Angelisa And Celeste: Cool Let me just turn my music up... there that's it**_  
 _ **Alicia And Celeste: Cool Let's go**_

 _ **(girls walk in)**_

 _ **Bianca: Oh look who just walked in the girl who lies about her feelings and Wyatt's ex-girlfriend/queen and the person who doesn't mind hanging around with losers!**_

 _ **Alicia: You know Bianca you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that and if you're going to throw insults at people make sure you have all the facts as**_ _**Celeste was never Wyatt's queen plus at least she had someone she**_ _ **Loves**_ _ **and at one point loved her and probably still does also celeste never had to trick Wyatt or use him unlike some people**_

 _ **Bianca: How dare you the 3 of you are nothing but a bunch of losers who think your amazing well news flash**_ your _ **not**_

 _ **Alicia: Says the person that in order to be happy has to put everyone down I almost feel sorry for you almost**_

 _ **Bianca: like I want sympathy from a loser like you and since your** **so-called** **friends haven't said anything I take it they agree with me**_

 _ **Ben: Sorry** **we're** **late Damien couldn't find a nice enough amulet to wear. Did we miss anything**_

 _ **Celeste: Just Bianca being nasty**_

 _ **Ben: So just the usual then**_

 _ **Celeste: yeah the usual oh and Bianca I'll have you know the only reason me or Liza haven't said anything is we are co-leaders of the resistance and have to show some self-control, unlike some people. Oh, and ben could you go check on Liza she's in the kitchen thanks.**_

 _ **Ben: sure I'll check on Lisa be right back Damien**_

 _ **Damien: ok man ill wait here and make sure somebody doesn't hurt anyone**_

 _ **Bianca: First of all Celeste I'll have you know I have tons of self-control and as for you... Damien was it at least I don't flip from boy to boy isn't that right Chris love**_

 _ **Chris: Yeah whatever you say B**_

 _ **Alicia: Ha Ha Ha that's hilarious Bianca. Chris can't you think for yourself instead of just agreeing to whatever Bianca says**_

 _ **Celeste: Alicia's right Chris you've known us longer than someone who tells lies all the time!**_

 _ **Chris: Now girls Bianca is nice once you get to know her.**_

 _ **(Skip To Kitchen)**_

 _ **Ben taps Liza on her shoulder** **and says** **, you ok Liza.**_

 _ **Angelisa: Geez ben don't sneak up on me like that you gave me a fright and what did you say**_

 _ **Ben: I said are you ok**_

 _ **Angelisa: No I'm not ok but I just have to get on with it. I just wish Chris would wake up and see how horrible Bianca is but that won't be happening anytime soon**_

 _ **Ben: Liza doesn't be so pessimistic because of your a very bubbly that everyone looks up to for support and to cheer them up especially with times like these. So if your not so cheerful and optimistic than the resistance won't be either**_

 _ **Angelisa Thanks for your kind words Ben. Your right I just get so annoyed only me and the girls and you guys can see what Bianca's really like. Chris** **seems** **to have**_ _ **rose**_ _ **tinted glasses on when it comes to Bianca**_

 _ **Ben: I know but hopefully he'll see her true** **colours** **soon. we'd better get back before Bianca Hurts someone.**_

 _ **(Back to Dining room)**_

 _ **Angelisa: Oh my goodness Celeste what happened to you**_

 _ **Ben: Yeah Celeste that looks really sore**_

 _ **Celeste: well someone didn't like the fact that I said she had no self-control and then proceeded to chuck a recipe book at me**_

 _ **Angelisa: Really and what has Chris done about it?**_

 _ **Chris Nothing it was an accident Bianca didn't mean to**_

 _ **Angelisa: Chris an accident is spilling something or** **accidentally** **pushing someone. As one of the main leaders of the resistance, I would expect you to be neutral with every member and no make excuses just because she's your girlfriend**_

 _ **Chris: I am neutral and I'm not making excuses just because Bianca's my girlfriend**_

 _ **Angelisa: Well if that's true then you'll have no problems with making sure this never happens again if you know what I mean.**_

 _ **Chris: I understand. But as I said before it was an accident**_

 _ **Angelisa: I get that Chris really I do but what if a member of the resistance happens to see Celeste's eye and asks how it happened you can't expect Celeste to lie. Also what if Wyatt's demons see it in a fight and tell Wyatt, then he'll find out who did it and that nothing was done about it**_

 _ **Chris: Ok, first of all, I don't expect Celeste to lie and secondly Wyatt won't find out and even if he does find out as I said before it was an accident. So can we please forget about it, please.**_

 _ **Angelisa: Honestly Chris this is not a case of a simple misunderstanding it's an attack against a fellow member of the resistance. We're already dealing with the chaos outside we don't need any chaos inside the resistance headquarters so if you won't do anything then I will...**_

 _ **Bianca: Listen here you little...**_

 _ **Angelisa: Bianca you're already in enough trouble. So a bit of advice is to be quiet!**_

 _ **Bianca: How dare you speak to me like that, Chris tell her she can't speak to me like that.**_

 _ **Chris: Angelisa...**_

 _ **Angelisa: Chris don't even bother and I've no idea why we're still having this conversation.**_

 _ **Chris: We're having this conversation because you have a vendetta against my girlfriend. Cause I told you I only liked you as a**_ _ **Friend**_

 _ **Angelisa: First of all Chris we are having this conversation because you won't punish Bianca as you said yourself she's your girlfriend and secondly I don't treat people differently or hold vendettas against them I have better things to do than play silly kids games like that.**_

 _ **Chris: Angelisa your just upset because I rejected your love.**_

 _ **Angelisa: Chris are you actually hearing what you're saying I just said I don't play silly little kids games and your changing the subject which is a resistance member attacking another resistance member. And there has got to be consequences for such uncalled for**_ _ **Behaviour**_ _ **and I've given you ample opportunities to set a punishment for Bianca to show the resistance that you're not biased. But you haven't taken any of them, so as joint co-leader of the resistance I Angelisa Silver hereby charge you Bianca Xinhope with unjust violence against a fellow member of the resistance and as such Bianca Xinhope you will be confined to your quarters and you will have a**_ _ **Magic-Free**_ _ **cuff placed on you when she is in resistance HQ also you will help out with supervising magic classes for new resistance members**_

 _ **Bianca: You Can't do that to me!**_

 _ **Angelisa: I think you'll find I can and I have and it's for 1 month until such time as I've felt you have learned your lesson**_

 _ **Bianca: A month that is so unfair!**_

 _ **Angelisa: Would you like to make it a month and a half? If not then be Quiet!**_

 _ **Chris: Angelisa, don't you think you're taking this too far.**_

 _ **Angelisa: No I don't Bianca should've controlled her temper we can't let any member of the resistance away with violence against other members. So I think I'm being quite nice considering what Bianca did.**_

 _ **Bianca: What I did was give Celeste what she's been asking for.**_

 _ **Angelisa: really Bianca is that true? Well maybe 4 months will change your perspective**_

 _ **Bianca: What! But you said a month and a half you can't just change it.**_

 _ **Chris: Yeah Angelisa** **you're** **being a bit indecisive by changing your mind**_

 _ **Angelisa: Really Chris well maybe Bianca should've kept quiet but no! Bianca knows best. Also, Bianca, I think you'll find I can change it and I have considering that Bianca has shown no remorse or feels she hasn't done anything wrong.**_

 _ **Chris: Angelisa how can you say that Bianca feels no remorse or doesn't feel she's done anything wrong.**_

 _ **Angelisa: Chris Really your starting to sound like you've got selective hearing because she's your girlfriend, because Chris did you not hear your girlfriend say "what I did was give Celeste what she's been asking for" Chris let me ask you this as a member and co-leader of the resistance do you feel that this someone who feels sorry or ashamed of what they've done. Personally, I don't.**_

 _ **Chris: I never heard Bianca say anything like that what I heard was you saying "I'm giving Bianca what she's been asking for since stealing Chris from me.**_

 _ **Celeste: Chris how can say that. Liza Celeste: Chris how can say that. Liza isn't vindictive like that. Unlike some people**_

 _ **Alicia: Yeah Chris Celeste's right. I mean I can't believe you said that about Liza and I also can't believe you think that. It just goes to show how much you don't know Liza.**_

 _ **Ben: Yeah Chris the girls are right I mean the fact you feel that Liza can stoop that low is shocking and totally untrue.**_

 _ **Damien: Yeah man the girls are totally on point and as for my bro ben I feel he's hit the nail on the head. If you really felt like that then why make Liza joint co-leader of the resistance. It doesn't really make sense.**_

 _ **Chris: Ok to answer all your questions**_  
 _ **girls I know angelisa is your friend which is why you're both pretending that you never heard her say "Bianca is getting what she deserves for stealing Chris from me" though we were never boyfriend and girlfriend.**_  
 _ **Also, guys, you're the same as the girls don't want to hear anything bad about your friend and Damien for your information I never made angelisa co-leader it was a vote made by resistance members I had no say on who I wanted to be co-leader. If I did I would've chosen someone else.**_

 _ **Celeste: Really Chris that shows how little you know me and Alicia or the guys if you actually think we would do that if we don't believe in something someone has done or said then we'll say something but** **Li** **never said what**_ _ **your**_ _ **accusing her of.**_

 _ **Alicia: Yeah Chris celeste's right I** **can't** **believe you think** **that's** **true obviously you don't know us very well if you think we would do something like that!.**_

 _ **Guys: Yeah man the girls are right you have no idea who they really are if you're saying that,**_

 _ **Angelisa: Guys it doesn't matter I don't care what Bianca or Chris think of me. Anyway, I don't know why we are still having this discussion. I've made my decision and its final now if you excuse me I've wasted 3 hrs having this argument when I could've been doing paperwork before my patrol like I planned before I came to have my breakfast and had to deal with this nonsense.**_

 _ **Chris: How do you know it's been 3 hrs also no one asked you to get involved in Bianca and celeste's discussion**_

 _ **Angelisa: i know its been 3hrs as i came in here at 9 am and it's now 12 pm, therefore, its 3hrs and were still having the same conversation because you refuse to take any action. also Chris do you expect me to ignore the fact that a resistance member has attacked another resistance member cause if you did then sorry to disappoint, also you don't know me if you think ill ignore something like this and obviously you have a low opinion of me if you think ill ignore a situation like this also it** **wasn't** **a** **discussion** **so much as** **Bianca** **losing control of her temper**_  
 _ **Chris: First of all** **Bianca** **can keep her temper in check**_

 _ **celeste and the guys laugh**_

 _ **Chris: Anyway before i was so rudely**_ **i** _ **nterrupted. Second** **of all your just jealous of the fact i found love and you cant because all you do is work nonstop.**_

 _ **Bianca: Good one babe**_

 _ **Angelisa: Bianca i never asked for your input and frankly speaking butt out and**_ chris im _ **not playing these stupid games of putting people down so if you will excuse me i have important things to do than stay here and be**_ insultedby _ **you and your**_ so called _ **girlfriend**_  
 _ **bye guys see you later on**_

 _ **celeste: Li?**_

 _ **Angelisa: Celeste** **I'm** **fine i just need to get started on my paperwork and i cant do that here in this negative**_ atomsphere _ **so**_ i'm _ **going to go to my quarters to have some peace and quiet and a better place to work.**_

 _ **Celeste: Ok if your sure Li, Just know that we are here if you need us.**_

 _ **Angelisa: Thanks**_ _ **guys i appreciate it and ill maybe see you guys before my night patrol.**_

 _ **(Change of Scenery Angelisa's quarters)**_

 _ **Angelisa: I can't believe Chris actually thinks that** **I'd** **stoop that low.** **Anyway** **time** **to get started on my paperwork.**_

 _ **Angelisa powers up her resistance laptop and logs in**_

 _ **Number of Demons in the North of San Francisco-600 Demons**_  
 _ **maybe more, Yet to be confirmed.**_

 _ **Number of Demons in the East of San Francisco-450 Demons max,**_  
 _ **Haven't seen anymore.**_

 _ **Number of Demons in the South of San Francisco-1000 Demons max,**_  
 _ **Haven't** **seen anymore.**_

 _ **Number of Demons in the West of San Francisco-550 Demons**_  
 _ **possibly more yet to be confirmed**_

 _ **Total Demons-2600**_  
 _ **maybe more elsewhere.**_

 _ **end of Demon report**_

 _ **Angelisa: Next .. Member incidents**_

 _ **A member of the resistance attacked another member for no** **appartenly** **reason and severely injured said member so much so i Angelisa Silver co-Leader of the resistance had no choice but to intervene and charge Bianca Xinhope who is** **the person** **who attacked Celeste Star unjustly who is the other member involved, therefore i had no choice but to charge Bianca Xinhope is herby** **sentenced** **to be confined in her quarters and will also wear Magic-Free cuff when she is in the resistance HQ also she will help out with supervising new members in our Magic Classes.**_  
 _ **Initially her sentence** **was to be for one Month but because Bianca Xinhope showed zero remorse for attacking** **Celeste** **Star I felt justified in changing it to four Months and five Weeks until such a time that i feel Bianca Xinhope has learned her** **lesson**_

 _ **End of Member incident report**_


End file.
